Just a dream
by IdyllicDreams
Summary: Sometimes, a dream is all you need to start a bit of Romance.


Luka sat over the edge of Yuki's bed, arms crossed, examining the boy's face. Small beads of sweat decorated his slightly furrowed brow.

The Opast wanted so badly to call out, to protect Yuki from even his most fearsome of dreams, but he couldn't. It had been going onto Yuki's second full day of rest after healing all his zweilts simulaneously. It took a strain on his body and brought on extreme exhaustion.

Luka wanted to curse the useless guardians sometimes for their carelessness. On their way home from school they fell into an obvious trap from the Duras. A mid-villian at that! That wasn't even the half of it. They came home, the battle won, yet scrapes and bruises everywhere the eye could see. And Yuki, the boy with a heart so pure and kind, healed every one of them even after their pleads to stop. They must not have known the boy too well if they thought he would stand around while his friends were hurt. He felt useful, better when he was able to help his comrades.

A soft knock at the door pulled Luka's attention away from Yuki. He turned to find Touko, a bowl of water in her hands with a towel.

"Luka, you haven't left his side once." She said. "You must be tired."

Luka shook his head, going back to face Yuki. The brown headed girl sat the bowl down on the bedside table.

"Ne, Luka?" She questioned, breaking the silence. "Have you ever thought about giving up? Finding new love?"

He shook his head before training his silver eyes on Yuki's face, gently reaching out to wipe a bit of sweat that deadened to fall down the boy's cheek.

"I only fall in love once." He said, eyes full of determination.

Touko nodded, her sadness going by unnoticed as she left the room. Luka took that as a sign that he was supposed to wash Yuki. Not that he minded.

Luka reached towards the bedside table to grab the bowl filled with warm water. A white towel sat on it's rim. The dark headed man began working the buttons on Yuki's shirt which caused the boy to stir in his sleep. He opened his mouth, prepared to say something and it seemed like the scene played itself out in front of Luka once more. The boy would constantly call out the name of the man he once knew. The Wakamiya Kanata he once knew.

"...Ka..."

His voice came out hoarse. Breathless.

Luka closed his eyes, prepared to hear another man's name escape from his lover's lips. A saddening event falling upon his ears.

"Lu...ka..."

The Opast's silver eyes widened. He had prepared for Yuki to not reciprocate his feelings as the boy could no longer remember them, but it was still rather unexpected. Luka had sat on Yuki's bedside many times during his stay at the Twighlight Mansion and he, even if the boy had yet to realize it, continuously called out Wakamiya Kanata's name. But at that moment, all of that seemed to vanish. Only one thought plagued the man.

What could his lover be dreaming of?

Luka's hand went to trace a slilent path down towards Yuki's before embracing it within his own.

"Yuki..." He mumbled the word in answer to his lover's call.

As if his voice alone could drag Yuki from the depths and void of his dreams, Yuki opened his eyes slowly, tears slipping down and mixing with his persperation. Luka reached up to wipe them away with the pads of his thumb.

"Nightmare?" He asked.

Yuki shook his head as he sat up.

"Just a sad dream..."

The Opast nodded, sitting up and beginning to exit. Maybe...Maybe Yuki didn't want to remember the history between them.

"Wait, Luka!"

Luka stopped and half turned, his eyes staring into a pair of golden ones.

"W-Will you stay?"

The boy looked slightly embarassed and flustered to ask such a thing as he fidgeted on the bed with slightly red cheeks. Hesitantly, Luka moved back over towards the bed and took his place on it's edge.

Yuki tossed his legs over the edge of the bed to sit next to Luka and rested his head on the Man's shoulder.

"Was...the dream...bad?" Luka asked.

Yuki shook his head.

"I don't remember, but I don't think it was. I can only remember what I felt from it."

Luka held his tongue. Not wanting to question Yuki any longer. The boy would tell him when it was time.

"I had the feeling of being near the person that I treasured most in the world and then we were taken apart."

"Was it Wakamiya Kanata?" Luka asked, though he didn't know if he was ready to hear the answer.

He was relieved to find that Yuki shook his head once more.

"Kanata-san is a dear friend. A brother even. Nothing more."

The boy hummed slightly as if trying to remember.

"Don't strain yourself." Luka warned in a soft tone.

"Lu...ka...Thats it! The dream was about you Luka!"

Yuki looked up at Luka with eyes full of happiness, though he quickly looked down with shaded cheeks when processing all that was said.

"I-I'm sorry...You probably don't see me in that way..." Yuki mumbled.

Luka reached over to gently place a hand under Yuki's chin, nearly forcing the boy to look him in the eye.

"In what way don't I see you?" He asked.

"You don't love me...like I love you. I don't want you to feel chained to me by a contract! I-"

He'd had enough. Luka shushed the boy with his lips after gently pushing the two together. When he pulled back, Yuki noticed the most evident look in his eyes. Love.

"Yuki, the contract means nothing to me. Just being near you, being able to protect you, brings me joy."

Yuki's cheeks nearly bursted with the color of red.

"T-Then that means..." He started.

"Yuki, I love you."

"I-I love you too-"

"Master! Master! Master!"

Both turned to find Sodom hopping in the room happily. When his amber eyes landed on Yuki, he laughed in delight.

"Yuki, you're up!" He cheered, practically hopping into Yuki's lap.

Yuki rubbed a soft hand through the boy's (Or his boy form) set of curls.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Yuki said with a soft smile.

Sodom shook his head.

"It's alright! Master was worried the most!"

Yuki trained his eyes on Luka who seemed to be purposefully staring at Yuki's bedroom door. And wait...was that a blush he saw?

"Eh? Master, what's wrong?" Sodom asked with a worried face.

"Don't worry, I know how to help." Yuki smiled as he moved closer to Luka to whisper in his ear. "Aishiteru."

Luka whipped his head towards Yuki, a small smile on his face. He moved a hand to cover Sodom's eyes as he gently lowered himself down to kiss Yuki yet again, only this time, it was more passionate. And that same Passion, Yuki returned.

"It's been a long time since I've last heard you say that."

-Sodom-

"E-Eh? Master! Who turned out the lights? Where's Yuki?"

***** END


End file.
